Mission Impossible
by SLOTTED PIG NINJA
Summary: Gaara is getting his escort to Konoha for the Genin and Jounin exams, but of course nothing ever goes the way it's supposed too. There are OC's, but they're not part of the detailed plot/story.


**Disclaimer: Don't get any ideas; I don't own Naruto, just you.**

**A/N: have fun! :] **

**Chapter one**

"Your mission, Chikako Miharu, is to protect these Genin and Chunin," the fifth Hokage said as she handed the seventeen year old a list of names.

The girl took the paper and counted the names at a glance; there were twelve.

"As you should already know, you will be going to the Village of the Sand to escort the Kazekage back here for the Chunin exams. It will be an excellent learning experience for the younger ninja to go along."

Miharu knew that the fifth was a bit crazy, but her idea of an 'excellent learning experience' was downright insane. _Great, now I get to baby sit a bunch of brats_ and _make sure the Kazekage gets back to the village safely. There's no way in hell I'll be able to pull this one off by myself. _"If there are twelve of them, don't you think they can do it on their own? There's only one Genin, the rest are Chunin."

"Ah, yes," Tsunade said after Shizume whispered something into her ear, ignoring Miharu's comment. "I almost forgot! You will have quite a few accomplices on your journey."

Miharu raised her eyebrows in doubt. The dark haired girl prayed her 'accomplices' wouldn't be some freaks that couldn't even throw shuriken. Surely they would at least be capable of something as simple as cooking.

"There will be no need to worry Miharu-Chan," Shizume reassured her.

"Aiy, aiy, no need to worry," Tsunade said while waving her hand about. "Your old team members, Aburame Amaya and Suzume Akane will be assisting you. I've split up the twelve you have into groups of four so you don't have to handle all of them at once, and trust me, this group is a hand full. On your way back, two more shinobi, Temari and Konkuro of the Sand will join you, along with the Kazekage. Your team already knows about the mission, so you may choose to leave the village when you wish as long as you get back here in time for the Chunin exams. However you should note that the Genin and Chunin weren't notified until just an hour ago. Now go!"

"We better be getting paid well for this," Miharu said as she exited the room. She knew firsthand that there was no use arguing with the fifth, no matter how much she didn't want to do this.

"Tsunade-Sama," Shizume said as soon as she was sure that the teenager had left, "are you sure that they will be alright? Without knowing the whereabouts of Akatski or Orochimaru, who knows what could happen? Do you really believe that it's safe to send out-"

"Calm down Shizume, you worry too much. They'll be fine. Although, I also sent for Hatake Kakashi, Minako Lin-laya, and Might Guy, did I not?"

As if on cue, the two men walked into the Hokage's office.

* * *

"Damn it, just when you think you can kick back and relax, you get sent on an even more troublesome mission," Amaya said with a heavy sigh, then taking a sip of her tea.

"We _are_ Jounin, Amaya, which basically means we're supposed to get the more troublesome missions. I wouldn't mind having a day off though," Miharu replied. "Oi, who are the brats that we have to watch?"

"Dunno, Akane has the list remember? She's sending the notifications to them so they know what time we'll be heading out."

Miharu nodded her head, "Oh…what's taking her so long anyway?"

"The ninja in the messenger tower wouldn't let me send out fourteen different messenger birds. As if they were needed for something important," Suzume Akane said irritably as she sat down on top of the tea shop table.

The eighteen year old had a brilliant shade of dark read hair that fell just bellow her shoulders. Akane's hair was very crazy and stuck out every which way, especially at the ends. Her dark, cloudy blue eyes were rarely shone an expression of cheerfulness. Cheerful or not, Akane was an outstanding shinobi, not the best and not the worst. She was smart and strategic, unlike her counterpart Amaya.

"Ah, so there you are. Sounds like you had a nice time," Amaya greeted her teammate, grinning.

"Ch." The Suzume rolled her eyes.

"So," interrupted Miharu, "what time, exactly, did you decide that we will be leaving Suzume?"

"One hour."

"ONE HOUR!?" Amaya screeched.

"I trust that I don't need to repeat myself. After all what do _we_ have to worry about? We're already prepared to go."

"So much for relaxation time," Amaya muttered as she finished the last of her tea.

"Don't you think it would be better if we got this lame mission over with and then get even more 'relaxation time' when it's over?" Apparently Akane had heard Amaya's complaint.

Amaya took a long moment to think about her teammates comment. "I suppose," she said, defeated. She then took the piece of paper that had been lying on the table for the past few minutes. "Well would you look at that," the Aburame said in amusement. "My little brother is the first name on the list. I'm beginning to think that this mission could actually be fun."

A smirk formed on Miharu's lips. "Too bad we'll miss the reunion. The fifth has split these brats into three groups of four; Shino's the first person in your group."

"Why would she do that?" Suzume mused.

"She's nuts."

"Right."

* * *

"Do you three understand my instructions?" Tsunade said, raising and eyebrow at Kakashi who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Guy seemed to be eyeing Lin-laya, who in turn was rolling her eyes at Kakashi. They were the perfect team for the job.

"Yea, yea." Kakashi sighed. "Make sure the little dumplings don't hurt themselves."

Tsunade raised bother her eyebrows this time. Little dumplings? "Correct. You may go. Oh yes," Tsunade added just before Lin-laya reached the door, "They're leaving roughly in an hour."

"Great." Lin-laya pouted as she opened one of the great doors, exiting the room.

"So Lin-laya, what are you doing tonight?" Guy asked, giving her that pompous grin of his.

Her eyes narrowed; she knew he was thick. She glanced at Kakashi and read his expression. "Guy I'm _busy tonight_, sorry." Rolling her eyes, she disappeared around the corridor.

"Oh…alright." Guy, for some unknown reason was still smiling as he turned the other and walked the opposite way, out the eastern exit.

Kakashi just stood there, speechless for a moment; then he whipped out one of his numerous books and began to read and followed the way in which Lin-laya had left. He would have to hurry if he wanted to be ready in an hour, so he took his precious time.


End file.
